


Joan of Art

by GalaxyNebula101



Series: Joan of Art Camp Series [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, M/M, Manipulative Lila Rossi, Marinette goes to an Art Camp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyNebula101/pseuds/GalaxyNebula101
Summary: This is my first Miraculous Ladybug fanfic. So I hope whoever reads this will like it.Anyway. There will be no summary because I can't think of one. And all the characters are all aged up. They are 17 and 18 in this. Please bare with me, there might be a summary later on.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Original Character(s), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Joan of Art Camp Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923820
Comments: 15
Kudos: 54





	1. Summer Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette learns about a summer camp

Exhausted. That's what Marinette felt like like. She was tired. Tired of Lila's lies. Tired of everyone ignoring her, bullying her. It's been two years since Lila came back and accomplished her threat of taking away all of Marinette's friends. Alya didn't believe her. Nino stuck with Alya and Adrien...he wasn't helping at all. He knew about Lila's lies but did nothing. He said he was there for her but he wasn't. Soon enough, even he believed Lila's lies. He turned on her. 

But it didn't matter. Marinette was done. Done with all of them. She didn't need them. After everything Lila put her through, she decided that she needed to change. Change how, she didn't know. All Marinette knew was that she didn't want to be a doormat anymore. She didn't want to just smile and take everything that people throw at her. She was Ladybug for crying out loud. She needed to have more confidence in herself. She needed to be more assertive. But she didn't even know where to start.

Marinette stretched herself out before packing her tablet and books back into her bag. The bell was about to ring, signaling the last day of her second year in lycee. And she really didn't want to deal with the people in her class. Summer break was starting and she wanted to focus on her commissions.

As soon as the bell rang, Marinette was out of her seat in the back and was out the door. She just barely managed to avoid Alya's angry expression as soon as the so called reporter saw her. Marinette ignored Adrien, who for some reason, kept eyeing her. Not that she cared or anything. She was over the spineless coward.

Sighing contently as soon as she was in the bakery, she went to go greet her parents. Sabine was just finishing making something new, since they were adding a special type of cake for a while. It was limited and it won't be selling forever. Tom was working on the microwave. It must have broken or something. Or maybe he was cleaning it.

"Hey mama, hey papa. How are guys today?" Marinette greeted her parents happily while grabbing two cookies for herself and Tikki. Her parents didn't see her put the chocolate chip cooking in her purse for her kwami.

Sabine smiled at her daughter as Tom went to hug her. "We are doing just fine Mari. How was your last day of school?"

Marinette shrugged. "The same I guess. Nothing's really changed after Lila started spreading her lies. No one believes me but I'm done with them. I decided I needed to change myself, but I'm not sure where to start at the moment."

Marinette remembered when Lila had tried to away her parents to her side, only for it to backfire on her. Marinette's parents knew their daughter and she was no bully.

Sabine glanced over at Tom, who only nodded his head. Sabine sighed before looking back at Marinette. "Sweetie, we need to talk."

"About what?"

Tom answered before Sabine could. "Your plans for the summer. Your mother and I found out that there is a art camp in America and we wanted to send you there. That way you can polish your skills for becoming a designer. What do you think? It's called Joan of Art. Quite the name, am I right? Anyways, do you want to go for this summer or stay here?"

Marinette thought about it. There were a lot of benefits going to a camp that could help her but she was worried about her duties as Ladybug and Hawkmoth. The wretched man was getting desperate. Not only that but Chat Noir was no help either. Or rather, he was a no show. Mad at her for not wanting to date him and not believing all that soulmate bull crap he's been yapping about. Tikki pinched her leg before she heard her voice in her head.

_I think you should go for it Marinette. You don't have to worry about not being able to be Ladybug. I'll be speaking with the Master tonight about a few things._

Marinette blinked. She forgot that her bond with Tikki has gotten stronger. Now Tikki could talk to her using telepathy. If Tikki said it was fine then she'll do it. Nodding her head, Marinette looked at her parents. 

She smiled. "Sure, I'd love to go to Joan of Art."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally published this chapter when it wasn't finished but now it is! Lol.
> 
> Also this will totally be OC based. This will be a short story since I am doing a series.This is my first time working with the MLB fandom, so it is out of my expertise. I've only ever read MLB fics. But I will do my best and I hope you all will like how this story will go.


	2. Unworthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tikki talks with Fu.
> 
> A certain someone loses his ring. Plagg took it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't planning on publishing a chapter today but here we are.

Tikki knew that one day it would come to this. The inevitable fallout between her chosen and Chat Noir. Or Adrien Agreste. He was no good. Too sheltered, too spineless, a coward. None of those were the qualities of a Black Cat. They needed to be strong, needed to know right from wrong. A Black Cat knows to protect his or her own. Protect their Ladybugs in and out of the mask. A Black Cat is confident in their abilities. Adrien had neither of those qualities. He was a fool who enabled bullies to do whatever they want. First Chloe, now Lila and her bug was hurting because of him. She needed to speak with Master Fu and Tikki knew that Plagg will be at the shop a little later.

Appearing inside the Guardian's shop, she flew up to the old man that was currently having tea with Wayzz.

"Master Fu, we need to talk."

Fu smiled as he took a sip of tea. "Ah, Tikki. What a surprise. What is that you wish to speak about?"

Tikki sighed. How will she tell him? What would he do when she told him? It doesn't matter, she's here now, so mind as well get it over with. "Master, the balance is off."

Fu immediately frowned and put away the tea while Wayzz's eyes widened at the announcement. "Off how, Tikki?" Fu wanted an answer.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir are not seeing eye to eye. Chat has become unreliable while my bug is stressed with her obligations as a hero, school, commissions, a liar, being the class president and Chat's nonsense."

Fu was weary. What happened for it to come to this. Was it one sided or are all parties involved? "I see. Can you explain in a little more context."

Tikki nodded. "I certainly will. First things first, Chat Noir has not been showing up to any of the Akuma battles and when he does show, which is rare, he is constantly flirting or trying to touch Marinette in inappropriate ways. As Adrien, he is always allowing a pathological liar manipulate those he supposedly calls friends. He believes the liar mostly all the time and that damn wench is HURTING MY BUG!"

Tikki was seething. Anger couldn't even describe what she was feeling towards Adrien, Lila and those idiot sheep Marinette once called friends. "Marinette may not show it but she is hurting the longer she stays here in Paris. She was almost akumatized 80 times. I don't want it to happen again."

Fu stared at Tikki for awhile before turning away frim the luck and creation kwami. "What do you suppose we do then Tikki."

Tikki took a deep breath. "We need to take the ring from Adrien. I'm sorry Master, but you had chose the wrong cat. He is unworthy."

Wayzz floated above Fu's head. "If we take the ring, who will replace The Black Cat holder? The Ladybug Miraculous can't be active without the Cat Miraculous. We need to maintain the balance. And how will you take this I ring from the young Agreste boy?"

Before either one of them could reply, a voice interrupted them. "No need to worry about taking my ring. I already have it."

Tikki flew over the the black cat kwami and hugged him. "Plagg!"

Plagg grinned as he floated in front of his counterpart. "Hey sugar cube."

Fu nodded to the kwami. "Good evening Plagg. You said we didn't have to worry about taking the ring from Adrien?"

Plagg rolled his eyes. "Yes old man. I took the ring from Adrien. He wasn't reliable and to be honest, he's not my chosen. He's not a true Black Cat. Also since we have the ring, we should just go on and give it to Bluebell. She'll take care of it."

Tikki flew up in Fu's face. "Yes! We also need to give Marinette Kaalki. She will be going to America this summer to attend a summer camp there and she'll need a way to get back here when there is an Akuma."

Fu nodded before opening up the miracle box that contained all of the miraculous. He handed Tikki the glasses that contained Kaalki. "Alright, I will allow you to give Marinette Kaalki and Plagg, I trust you to make your way to her home so she can hold on to the ring and you without you getting distracted."

"Hey, I am mature enough to go anywhere I'm needed without getting distracted." Plagg huffed.

Tikki rolled her eyes. "Plagg, the Leaning Tower of Pisa is because of you. If you hadn't gotten distracted, it wouldn't be leaning."

"Hey! Rome had great cheese. What did you expect for me to do? Ignore it?"

"Yes Plagg, yes you should have ignored it."

"I certainly agree with Tikki here. You should have ignored it." Wayzz added softly, yet there was wisdom in his voice.

Plagg scoffed. "Yeah, no. Cheese is more important than a stupid tower and besides, it's famous because of me so ha!"

"Whatever Plagg. Let's go. Bye Master." Tikki flew off before Fu could even say anything.

He sighed. "I hope things get better." Fu looked at the miracle box. "I made another mistake. Perhaps I should give up on being the Guardian. Have someone else to take the mantle."

Wayzz could only watch as his Master wallowed in his self pity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so like I think I made everyone in this chapter a little ooc but I'm not sure. What do you guys think.
> 
> Also, is anyone confused with this chapter? Does is flow well with the first chapter? I think it's good but I need an outside opinion.
> 
> I am not sure when the third chapter will be out. Perhaps tomorrow or Friday.


	3. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette gets a few gifts from someone she never thought would get her something.

Summer vacation has officially started the next day. Everyone was planning on hanging out with friends, feeding pigeons, even though it's illegal in Paris, going to the market, so on and so forth. Marinette was not thinking about those things however.

She woke up to her parents calling her name. Groaning, Marinette sat up from her bed before looking at the three kwamis on her pillow. She had known that Tikki went to go talk to the Master but for her to come back with Plagg, his ring, and Kaalki with her glasses, she had been surprised. Tikki told her she would need Kaalki in the future and apparently, Plagg deemed whoever Chat Noir was as unworthy of the miraculous and took it from him. Now, she had to take care of three kwamis instead of one. 

Marinette got out of bed and started her morning routine of taking a shower brushing her teeth, washing her face and putting on clothes. She decided to change her look to something more mature. Gone were her pink capri pants, white shirt with flower embroidery, grey jacket and pink ballet flats, now replaced with a pair of black jeggings, a long sleeve red and black shirt, a white choker and a pair of white boots.

Marinette then put her hair up in a different style. She was no longer going to be wearing her hair in childish pigtails. She wasn't thirteen anymore. During the two years of her isolation from her so called friends, Marinette had decided to grow out her hair, so now it was down to her waist. Deciding what to do to her hair, she put in an over the shoulder braid and added a blue ribbon at the end of it.

After getting dressed, Marinette grabbed Kaalki's glasses and put it on her head, like Chloe be doing and then grabbed Plagg's ring and put it on her ring finger on her right hand. As soon as she put the ring on, it glowed for a bit before turning red.

Out of shock, Marinette turned towards Plagg . "Why did the ring change color?"

Plagg, who had just gotten up from her pillow, was eating a wheel of camembert while Tikki and Kaalki floated around each other, playing. Plagg swallowed the rest of his cheese before replying. "It's because the ring needs to disguise itself just in case you run into the old holder. Also, the ring chose you as it's co holder until we find the true holder of my ring."

Marinette blinked. "Wait, so Chat Noir wasn't a true Black Cat?"

"Nope. He wasn't. And good riddance to him. I'm quite happier away from him. He's changed too much."

"Oh okay. I'm going downstairs to eat breakfast. I'll bring you guys some food when I'm done, then after that, I need to start packing for the camp. It starts in three days."

Tikki floated around Marinette with a smile. "Okay Mari, have fun."

"Yes, and please do bring back some sugar cubes." Exclaimed Kaalki.

Marinette giggled. "Okay, I will Kaalki." 

*************

Breakfast had been uninventful, except for the fact that her dad accidentally dropped the cake he worked on onto the floor. He groaned and pouted about the now ruined cake and since he already had breakfast, he just decided to make a new one.

Sabine had rolled her eyes with a chuckle before turning towards Marinette. "Sweetie, are you excited for camp?"

Marinette smiled, excitement reaching her eyes. "Yes! I can't wait to see how the camp looks. Oh! And I can't wait to see what type of art they have. Like do they have dancing? Singing? Martial Arts? That's a type of art, right? I can't wait to learn more about fashion designing as well. Mama, I'm so close to my dream, I can feel it!"

Sabine grinned. "Well you are just going to have to wait and see."

Marinette opened her mouth to reply when they were interrupted by a very familiar voice calling out for her. "Marinette? Hello? Marinette, we need to talk."

Marinette stood up from the table she was sitting at and headed into the sitting area of the bakery. At the counter, was a very familiar blonde. And she was holding two boxes. "Chloe?"

Chloe huffed. "Um..yeah that's me. Don't wear my name out or anything."

"What are you doing here, Chloe?"

Chloe shuffled before looking away from Marinette. "I'm sorry."

Marinette blinked owlishly. "Huh?"

"Must I have to repeat myself? I said I am sorry. I'm sorry for all of the shit I put through since le premaire to now. I mean it Marinette. And I got a gift for you. Well two gifts. Both very expensive."

Marinette stared at Chloe in shock. She could tell the Chloe was genuine with her apology but did she really have to get her a gift? "I forgive you. I know you are trying to change for the better and I'm proud of you for that. You didn't have to get me anything you know. But I am grateful to you. Honestly, Chloe."

Chloe sighed in relief. "Thank you. And I wanted to get you a gift. As an apology and as a gift for your summer break. Also you should probably throw out your phone. I had your phone cut off by the way."

"WHAT!?"

"Relax, I got you a new phone and number. I know how those peasants in our class keep bullying you with mean messages just because of a few lies that sausage haired demon told them. Here." Chloe handed the bigger box of the two gifts she got to Marinette. 

Marinette guessed it had to be the phone Chloe was talking about. Studying the box, she saw what kind of phone Chloe had gotten her. "You got me a Samsung Galaxy Fold!? That's really expensive Chloe!"

Chloe shrugged. "Money isn't a problem for me Marinette."

"But-"

"Just except the phone. I got it when I went to America with my mom three months ago. Open it."

"Uh.. okay Chloe. Thank you for the phone."

"Whatever. Just open it."

And Marinette did open it. 

"The phone is on and you have unlimited data. You have a new number so Lila and her minions won't be able to contact you anymore. Now, for your next gift. Open it." Chloe handed Marinette the small box that could only have some type of jewelry in it.

Marinette took the box from Chloe and opened it. Inside was a pretty rose gold and silver panther ring.

Marinette's eyes were wide. "Chloe...this is beautiful. Thank you. But why a panther?"

"It was either that or a bunny. And you are no bunny. Panthers symbolize courage, determination and valor. And that reminds me of you. You are courageous, and very determined when it comes to helping people and your designs. Plus, I saw how you are during akuma battles. You have a lot of valor or courage to be facing a dangerous akuma head on. Like the Evillustrator for example."

"I didn't really have a choice Chloe." Marinette was blushing now. "And besides, Chat Noir was there."

"Useless cat he is. Don't understand why Ladybug keeps him around. Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous."

Marinette flinched as she suddenly remembered that Chat Noir no longer had his ring. She fiddled with the disguised cat miraculous on her right hand before replying to Chloe. "Yeah, I wonder why she keeps him around." And truly she did wonder why she kept making excuses for him. He was going to get better, she said. He was a good partner, she said. But no, Chat was the worst and she realized that now. He never showed up for battles anymore and when he does, he sits on the sidelines and flirts with her and sometimes he would try to touch her like gross. Stop. She was glad she didn't have to worry about him anymore.

"Anyways Dupain-Cheng, I need to go now, so enjoy your gifts I got you and such." Chloe moved away from the counter that she had been leaning on and went to the front door.

Marinette laughed. "Thanks again for the gifts Chloe! And your apology! Have fun!"

"WHATEVER!" Chloe was embarrassed and ran out the door with a blush on her face.

Marinette just shook her head and smiled. Chloe was changing. And it was a good change. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pictures aren't mine. Found them on Google and Pinterest. It took me forever to figure out how to put pictures on here, had to look it up. Anywho, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and Chloe working on being redeemed. Honestly, she could have gotten better in Canon but it doesn't seem to be happening. She has a lot of character building.
> 
> Is Chloe OOC? I had hard time writing her since I'm trying to redeem her. What do you guys think?
> 
> Also next chapter will finally have Marinette leaving to America.

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally published this chapter when it wasn't finished but now it is! Lol.
> 
> Also this will totally be OC based. This will be a short story since I am doing a series.This is my first time working with the MLB fandom, so it is out of my expertise. I've only ever read MLB fics. But I will do my best and I hope you all will like how this story will go.


End file.
